


Threesome

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: springkink, Multi, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed, Winry and Ling.  Sexy tiems.  PWP.<br/>Disclaimer:  I solemnly swear I’m up to no good, writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

Winry tried to clear her head enough to remember how she’d gotten into this situation, then Ling pinched her nipple, and all coherent thought was lost in the pleasure-pain sensation. Groaning, she dropped her head back, feeling Ling’s shoulder beneath it. He pressed tight against her back, his cock sliding between the cheeks of her butt, one hand clutching her hip, the other squeezing one of her breasts. His hot breath curled around the shell of her ear, and suddenly, his teeth caught her lobe, biting down firm. 

In front of her, and not to be outdone, Ed mouthed her other nipple, alternating between nipping, sucking and licking, while his hand moved in a rough rhythm between her legs. Shaking his hair out of his eyes, he moved up to kiss her, hard enough their teeth clicked together. His thumb rubbed over her clit, and a shock wave shot through her lower body. If Ling wasn’t propping her up from behind, Winry knew she’d never be able to remain upright. Her legs trembled as Ed thrust a finger up inside her. 

“You’re so wet,” he murmured against her lips before sucking on the tip of her tongue. 

Another hand sneaked around from behind her, and Ling took over manipulating her clit, the movement of his slender fingers so different from Ed’s. “You are, Winry,” he said in her ear before nipping the lobe again. “You should come for us.”

Ed’s fingers curled inside her and Winry let out a shout, digging her fingers into his shoulders hard enough to bruise. The waves rolled over her, submerging her in pleasure, leaving her limp and boneless. She slumped back against Ling, just aware enough to see Ed lick his fingers clean. Behind her, Ling rubbed his cock against her, painting her skin with pearls of pre-cum. Ed’s cock rose from between his legs, thick and enflamed. 

Licking her lips, Winry said, “I guess it’s you guys’ turn, huh?” She twisted her arm behind her back to tickle Ling’s balls while reaching forward to squeeze the shaft of Ed’s cock. He thrust up into her hand eagerly, making her chuckle. 

“What?” Ed asked, not quite belligerent, particularly with where her hand was. 

“I never thought something like this would happen,” Winry said, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. 

Ling squeezed her breast again, shifting his weight forward so he could keep in contact with her body. “See, Ed? Learning to share isn’t a bad thing.” 

Winry kissed Ed again before he could complain.


End file.
